


i love you forever, not maybe

by jeonwoniw (kageyama_tobio)



Series: you are my one true love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: : Bad boy!Mingyu, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Depressed!Wonwoo, Depression, Developing Relationship, Gyu can be a bit harsh in the start but he’s ok, Gyu is not an abusive shit, Hurt/Comfort, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mingyu needs more love, Mingyu's not really a badboy lol, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Slight fluff, Won't tag any other pairs except for meanie and junhao cause it's for you to find out, Wonwoo can be considered as a masochist at some point, Wonwoo needs more love too, Wordcount: 500-1.000, and Wonwoo really cares for him, and they chose to give each other the feeling of being love without knowing how it works, good ending, just a bad asshole, like srsly don't fret no one will die, more tags as i go on, please read the first one before this okay??, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/jeonwoniw
Summary: Wonwoo met Mingyu again. First, in the middle of nowhere, wherein the latter saved him from getting raped. Then, in the moldy bathroom, wherein he thought that he was one of his bullies.Mingyu found Wonwoo messed up, but he can't keep his eyes and attention of the latter. And for some reason, he wanted him more than anything else. Maybe not. Nah.---Despite first impressions, Wonwoo and Mingyu realized that in a fucked-up world like this, all they need is a handful of friends, a knowledge on survival, and each other's warmth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i have like two stories to write so idk if i'll update this often like the other two (i meant 13 Hours and such a stresseme cause um self-promote lol!) This is a bit like a drabble for each chapters, and it doesn't have a definite pov but it's just between meanie lol

Wonwoo woke up feeling lightweight.

 

It was a natural occurrence in his everyday life. The feeling of dread submerged in him as he watched the sun rise from its cave through the attic’s small circular window. All he wanted to do is hid under the comforter and sleep. He felt drowsy even when he woke up, his frail body felt even weaker. He didn’t want to go anywhere today.

It was only a few days ago since he encountered the boy. ‘The Boy’ was the reason why he’s still alive and breathing, and probably why he’s still a virgin. (Not that he didn’t mind the thought of dying as one.). He didn’t know how he came back peacefully to his house, but all he know is that he couldn’t forget the look of the brunette. There’s a promise held yet Wonwoo doubt it’ll even happen.

So, in conclusion, even the boy couldn’t get Wonwoo up from his bed.

It was only when he heard the door being slammed shut, and the sound of engine whirring outside did he finally sat up. The attic was dark, and the sun only gave its source of light for Wonwoo to see a little the clutter and books sprawled on the floor.

 

His mother’s gone now.

 

Wonwoo finally stood up and picked up the used clothes on the floor to a small unused hamper on the side of the room. He heard the opening of the door, and as he looked down from the tiny stairway, he saw his brother peeked in.

“Hyung?” Bohyuk called out and opened the door for the light to enter. “Breakfast’s ready.” His brother left as soon as he came, the door wide open.

Wonwoo bathed himself with the light as he tiptoed down the staircase and finally enveloped it, only to go back up to fetch his jacket when he felt the temperature dropping down. Oh, yeah. The heater was still broken and forgotten, and not even once did they finally do something about it. He recalled the time when his parents would often argue who would pay which and sometimes Wonwoo would think they’d finally settle a divorce.

Wonwoo lifted the chair up to avoid any noise that can aggravate his father, who obviously didn’t have a good morning. The utensils were left on the table, untouched, and Wonwoo just watched his brother and father ate in a relative silence. At least his brother is healthier compared to him.

When the two finally finished their food, they looked up at Wonwoo and his father sighed. “Eat.” He pointed towards the food and did a double-take on Wonwoo’s bony skin. Bohyuk stood up and picked up his father’s plate, quietly and left them on the pile of plates on the sink.

Wonwoo still didn’t touch the food, even when his father left. He still didn’t touch it even when Bohyuk started washing the dishes he left a few minutes ago. Instead, he stood up and took a short bath before changing to his uniform, then proceeded to leave the house with a curt nod to his brother.

He buried himself under his warm sweater and scarf that his deceased grandmother knitted for him when he was young. He doesn’t have any other scarf and it’s the only one that made him feel safe under the harsh reality.

 

Wonwoo wanted to go back to the time when he was still happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu had an encounter with a broken boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo idk but i think this story is moving too fast when i wrote the drafts lololol

Mingyu picked up the garbage bag and threw it at the concrete.

No one goes there after all except the stray cats that reside there. He dusted his palm and turned back to his house to pick up his things necessary for school. He didn’t really mean to go but then again, Seungcheol made him promise to study in exchange of commissions that’ll be given to him to earn money.

The gang Mingyu was in wasn’t just any scrawny-looking gangsters that beat up other gangs to own their territory. This is about operations and such that can possibly lead to killing people or kidnapping them for the sake of money. Seoul is a small playground for high-class men. So, it’s not that hard if the mission requires killing a popular corrupt politician who owned a secret slush fund. Mingyu was good at this kind of game, and he needed this to make sure his sister’s okay in the province.

So, this is his life; an intimidating high school student who is somehow part of the best operations of the country, and one of the best assassins SVT Operations could offer. At least, nobody really knew what he’s doing for a living. Although rumors still circulate that he is part of a gang—which is true—or that he just beats up people because he’s dealing with anger management—which is _not_ true.

In order to survive life, he needed this.

When Mingyu finally entered the school, the jaunty students stopped whatever they’re doing as they watch him in silence. Not once did Mingyu spare a glance at them. All they did after all were spread false rumors with more sense of drama so that school life would be more interesting that it is.

Mingyu made his way to the restroom—he had more time anyway. And he halted as he watched four laughing guys exiting the door and slamming it shut. All Mingyu did was shrug and he entered the room, only to hear sniffling and groaning.

 

“Leave me alone already.” The boy said and Mingyu looked down to the side where he saw a teenager that looked like from the lower batch in the mess of blood and sweat.

Mingyu paid no attention and observed himself on the mirror, opening his bag to retrieve a band-aid for the wound that dried from his last mission. He was getting a little irked when the sobbing intensified and when he turned to tell the boy to shut up, he was met with a shout.

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!”

And Mingyu bawled his fist and moved his way to the boy to give him one kick. Then he knelt down and stared at him, “Oi.” He said while flickering the forehead of the guy. “Do you know who I am?”

The boy looked up and when he finally met Mingyu’s eyes, his eyes turned wide. He looked familiar. Where did he see him? He sure is cute even though he had a swelling black eye.

“Listen, I can beat you to death and possibly kill you.” He told him and Mingyu watched him shiver. He smirked wider. “But I’m letting you off this once cause it looked like your being beaten already.”

Mingyu threw him the unopened band-aid and stood up. “Don’t ever cross path with me or _I’m_ the one who’ll mess with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is a broken boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!! cause i can't update next week ;-;

When Wonwoo entered the facility he called ‘Hell’, he made sure to hide his growing bruises under his skin. His mother hit him again last night and his father wasn’t there to stop her. No one can stop his mother, anyway. It was his duty to clean the boys’ restroom, and due to unfortunate luck, he was paired up with a guy who didn’t bother helping him. (It’s not like someone wanted to be paired up with Wonwoo.). Wonwoo placed his bag inside the locker before he entered the restroom. He picked up the wooden mop, and before he could even rinse the mold out of the handle, the door opened and Wonwoo gulped.

Changkyun cackled as his three other friends entered behind him, a sinister smirked settled in their faces. Wonwoo didn’t need another swelling bruise but before he could even do anything, Haechan swung a punch at his cheeks that sent him falling to the floor.

 

Ouch.

 

“Hey, little kitty.” Changkyun knelt and lifted his chin to make sure Wonwoo is looking at him. “We’ll play later, okay? I have something special for you.” He pulled out something black and thick and Wonwoo’s eyes widened. _That_ thing will be placed up in his ass? Wonwoo felt the tears attempting to break away and Changkyun smirked wider, then gave him a kiss on his lips with a bruising pressure. After he pulled away, he gave Wonwoo another punch on the face and stood up. “You know where to meet us.” And when they’re about to exit the restroom, he turned around. “If you don’t come, we’ll make sure _it_ ’ll go around.”

 

Then they’re gone.

 

Wonwoo sobbed and watched as his hand shook in its own accord. This can’t go around. He’s already tired of all the relentless beatings; he can’t deal with another form of shame.

The door opened again, and he held himself closer. It’s probably them again. With a mustered courage, he mumbled. “Leave me alone already.”

When he waited for a punch, all he heard was an opening of a bag. Wonwoo whimpered and cried harder. He didn’t mean to but maybe they’ll skip classes and just fuck the life out of him. So, he shouted, “I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!”

 

And when he felt Changkyun trudged towards his direction, he held himself closer. He felt a light kick on his stomach, then Changkyun knelt again and he waited for the punch—

“Oi.”

He felt a flicker in his forehead. “Do you know who I am?”

That’s not Changkyun.

Wonwoo looked up and inwardly gasped.

It’s the boy from before, and an urged to kiss the wounds and treat them with care submerged in him but he held himself. He might be beaten up so badly and crack a tooth like ‘Byungchannie’.

“Listen, I can beat you to death and possibly kill you.” Did the boy’s voice dropped an octave? Cause that made Wonwoo shiver, and more so, when the boy smirked. “But I’m letting you off this once cause it looked like your being beaten already.”

He felt a light weight on his knees, when he heard the boy growled, “Don’t ever cross path with me or _I’m_ the one who’ll mess with you.”

 

Wonwoo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rather slow day for Mingyu.

The wound that dried on his skin no longer sought his attention. The day went by with just doodles in his notebooks. The architecture of a planetarium. One thing that didn’t change from the innocent Mingyu to who he was, is how he’d sit down and draw landscapes. It prolonged in him to continue his dream as an architecture—or at least, it’s the only dream he had that didn’t involve battle scars and duel with death.

Mingyu watched as the afternoon drew in. Lunch will come soon.

When the bell rang, Mingyu waited until everyone exited the room—or at least those who didn’t bother staying for too long. As he packed up his things, Minghao suddenly slammed the door open, scaring the once inside. Mingyu almost yelped in surprised. _Almost._

“Gyu,” Minghao heaved and went to him, panic on his eyes while he shook Mingyu’s shoulders. “Junhui’s in trouble.”

What?

They shouldn’t cause any ruckus in the premises of school—they’re still students even though they’re under such dangerous jobs. It was one of the rules Seungcheol laid out to those who still undergo school.

Mingyu stood up. What did he do now? Junhui was always the creator of havoc, and even the easiest missions could turn into a huge mishap. (Mingyu remembered the time when they were paired up to kill this prestigious lady known for human trafficking. And instead of going through easy street, Junhui surprised the guards by killing all of them. The lady almost escaped, if Mingyu didn’t shoot the her while she’s on the helicopter along with the pilot.) The elder followed Minghao to the other Chinese’s classroom. They were in the same grade even though Jun’s older than them for a year.

The sight greeted Mingyu, where Junhui is spitting at a guy. Three boys were on the floor groaning, and then he watched as Junhui approached a smaller guy. It’s the boy on the restroom. _Huh, is he the cause of this?_

Mingyu and Minghao watched as Junhui wiped the blood on the other’s cheeks and pulled him towards the exit. He almost jumped in surprised when he saw the younger two and smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”

Minghao rolled his eyes and left him. What’s with him? All the taller just did, was sigh and followed the two. If Minghao won’t do it, he needed to scold Junhui for his action.

“You’re lucky I won’t tell Seungcheol.” He told him while the boy under Junhui’s grasp look up at Junhui with such admiration. Someone’s having a crush on Junhui, and somehow, that irked Mingyu even more. He continued speaking after he decided to ignore the cute boy.— _Cute?_ “But I’m not sure about Hao.”

“Don’t worry.” Junhui smiled at Mingyu and winked down at the other boy. Mingyu hated how the response were red flustered cheeks. Mingyu kept on talking about the basic things the Junhui managed to forget and he hated how he ignored him. Junhui only led them to a secluded staircase and made the boy sat down on the staircase.

Mingyu finally looked at the boy; he had his lips pursed in a funny way. The boy was pretty even though he was bruised. Mingyu’s not sure if his complexion was really pale or not. He was adorable to say the least. Mingyu had the urged to hug him and protect him.

 

What?

“I’m just going to get a few things, okay?” Then Junhui stood up, and faced Mingyu. “Gyu, can you stay here with him please?” And before he could even answer, Junhui was already leaving.

 

What?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo grew a small crush on jun???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double updateeeeee yayyy

Wonwoo didn’t know what happened, really.

All he knew was that he was supposed to leave for lunch when Haechan entered with no signs of Changkyun. Haechan approached him with a sly smile on his face, and pulled Wonwoo for a kiss. No one was in the room, anyway.

“He’s waiting. But,” Wonwoo gasped when he felt a smack on his bum. “We could play for a while. All you have to do is shut your mouth.” Haechan threw him to the other two boys—Youngjae and Minjoo.

Minjoo nipped his ear, and Wonwoo felt disgusted. Minjoo whispered, “Unless, you want to be caught.”

 

“Go ahead, Jihoon. I’ll just get something!”

Wonwoo heard outside and the door opened and there entered one of Wonwoo’s classmates, Junhwe? Junhui? He was Chinese, that’s what Wonwoo knew. Then, the boy stopped when he saw what was happening; Wonwoo’s pants were being pulled down and Wonwoo blushed, ashamed that he was caught in a situation like this. Wonwoo looked at him, helpless. He wanted to scream for help but Youngjae has his hand on his mouth.

What Wonwoo didn’t expect was for Junhui to fight back. Youngjae and Minjoo let go of him to help Haechan only to be kicked and attacked by Junhui. The only thing Wonwoo did was pull his pants up and watched in the corner.

While Junhui was busy attacking the two, Haechan moved his way to Wonwoo, and punched him. Wonwoo cried in pain as his back met the edge of the table. Then, he felt another body near him, and he saw Junhui blocking Haechan’s way before throwing a punch at the boy. All three men were on the ground, when Junhui spat on them. And at the same time, the door opened.

The younger didn’t know if those who opened the door and saw what happened were his classmates, but all he could do was stare at Junhui.

 

 _Woah._ Why haven’t he noticed him before? Wonwoo stilled when he felt Junhui checking his wounds, brushing his hair away from his eyes. His lips are moving and Wonwoo couldn’t hear them and he felt his cheeks go warm.

 

The next thing he knew he was being pulled away from the table he sat on, and someone else was following them. It appeared that the guy was saying something to Junhui but Wonwoo didn’t know nor did he care what he was saying.

Then, he winked at him.

Wonwoo’s eyes twinkled and tried to bite back a smile.  This was the first time he experienced something so light and fluffy. Then, he felt himself sitting down on the staircase, and Junhui said, “I’m just going to get something.”

 _Please don’t go_. Then Junhui faced the man, “Gyu, can you stay here with him please?” And just like that, he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i begin, i just want to say that i update regularly and it doesn't really have a specific time or smthn??

Wonwoo faced ‘Gyu’ and he sucked his breath.

 He crossed his path again today. Wonwoo can’t help but panic at the thought but the man only sat down beside him. Then, he felt something touching his cheeks.

“Don’t move.” The boy said and took out something from his pocket. A small bottle alcohol, and strips of band-aids. The boy also took out his handkerchief and poured the alcohol on it, before dabbing Wonwoo’s wound on his cheeks with it. He stifled a groan, and sighed when it was over. Mingyu placed two strips of band-aids on his right cheeks, then he focused on his hand.

Wonwoo didn’t know what was happening. How can he feel the flutters in his stomach twice from different people? But Gyu made him feel safer, and somehow, he felt like he found solace in him. Wonwoo was pulled back to reality when he felt a tight grip on his hand. The handkerchief acted as a gauze and Wonwoo looked up again to face the taller male.

“I would’ve beaten you to death now.” Gyu coughed, then he looked at Wonwoo with all seriousness. “But why can’t I do it?”

He felt his breath hitched when the boy moved towards his face as he stared more intently. “Who are you?” Then, he took hold of Wonwoo’s Identification Card. “Wonwoo,” The boy called out. “Have we met before?”

He wanted to nod. He wanted to say, _Yes! You saved me before._ But he chose to stay quiet and hold no response to the boy.

Then, Junhui came along and—

“Oh,” A sheepish smile was on Junhui’s face. “I didn’t know you have some materials to clean up your wound.”

“He didn’t.” Gyu said and patted Wonwoo’s head. “I did it.”

Junhui’s face lit up, “That’s even better. Thanks, Mingyu.”

Mingyu? Is that his name? Cause Wonwoo thought it’s absolutely the perfect name for the boy.

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu stood up and looked down on him. Something fizzled inside Wonwoo’s stomach, and he watched him stare down at him with no signs of emotions. It made Wonwoo curious on why he helped clean Wonwoo’s wounds. And he watched him walk away.

“Wait!” Wonwoo stood up so abrupt, shocking Junhui a bit. “Your handkerchief?”

—Isn’t this a bit like _déjà vu?_  Wonwoo thought so, and he watched Mingyu slowed down. Then, he turned. Not like the first time where only half of his body turned, now it’s every limb he had. He stopped to stare at Wonwoo and he smiled a little.

“Give it back to me next time we meet.” Mingyu smirked at him, “Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo watched as he finally left the empty staircase. Class will begin in a few minutes, and he felt Junhui pull him towards the classroom. But he only watched Mingyu’s back, until he finally pulled away from the thought and faced the direction they were going.

_Who are you, Kim Mingyu?_

When he and Junhui finally entered the room, the councilor was there to greet them. “Mr. Wen, Mr. Jeon.” He called them with a glare. “Please come with me.”

Wonwoo gulped. He never went to the principal’s office unless it has to do something with the school. Never once did he ever experienced detention.

“Don’t worry,” Junhui eased him as if he knew what the younger was thinking. “You won’t get in trouble.”

Wonwoo hoped he really doesn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu finally remembered the first night he met wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mg's pov of i need you to come here & save me"

Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu sighed as he rested his chin on his palm. _I remember you now._

Mingyu remembered the day he went after Byungchan to get the money he borrowed. The man tricked him the first time Mingyu asked for his money, wounding him on his hip, and he only did what he sought for that night. Payback.

_Mingyu wandered in the middle of the sleepless night, humming to himself as he neared his destination. All he needed to do is ask the money. If he still opposes, then he’d just forcefully take what’s his._

_Then, he heard a scream. A shout of escape from a boy and Mingyu whipped his head to the noise. He’s not that bad, so he followed where the sound came from only to meet nothing but a pile of trash. Then, he heard a gunshot not a mile away from where he was, then he saw Byungchan’s jacket—the one he usually wears. A few meters away from him was another boy, limping and using the wall as a support. He heard the gunshot again, and Mingyu ran faster._

_Are they really that far?_

_Mingyu watched as the boy stopped and Byungchan nearing him. ‘Seriously, the audacity of this man.’ Mingyu thought while he jumped high and tackled Byungchan, laughing for joy._

_“Oh, Byungchannie, why did you run?” He cooed after he took the gun out of the blonde’s grasp. Mingyu noticed the man below him pull out something from the support in his belt, and Mingyu watched as he slowly took it out._

_“No, wait, he has a—” And before Byungchan could even attack him, he threw the knife out of the way almost feeling guilty when the boy yelped and stepped back._

_“There we go.” He fished out a small flashlight and threw it at the boy, immediately turning his attention to Byungchan. “Can you turn that on and hold it out for me?” Mingyu pushed the head of Byungchan harder on the ground._

_“What for?” The boy asked, curious as to what he’ll be doing._

_Mingyu growled, “Just hold it out.” Then, the boy pressed the switch and Mingyu adjusted to the sudden bright light. And before Mingyu could face Byungchan again, he swore he saw a glimpse of pretty kittenish lips and foxy eyes that bore into him. Mingyu didn’t dwell further in the beautiful features and looked down back to his target. “You owe me something, Byungchannie.”_

_“Go the fuck away—” Mingyu pulled Byunchan up and slammed him hard on the ground. “—fuck.”_

_“Look, all you have to do is pay me, and I’ll let you be.” Then he faced the man again and okay, he’s cute. “And stop messing around innocent people.”_

_“Says you—” Mingyu slammed him again, harder using his elbow. He doesn’t mess around innocent people—never. He looted for the cash and smiled when he saw it rolled up with a rubber band. Mingyu finally stood up and left him down there only when he heard a voice spoke did he turn around._

_“Uh, your flashlight?” Mingyu smirked and placed his hands inside his pocket._

_“Keep it until we see each other again.”_

So, he’s a lot cuter now that he’d seen his face. He just had too much wounds and cuts but Mingyu liked his appearance.

Maybe he won’t beat him up after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for being ia for so long!! i'm going to warn you that i have an irregular hours for publishing bc 1) i forget 2) im busy 3) i have no data (lololol). thank you for your patience!!

“It wasn’t Wonwoo’s fault.” Junhui told Mr. Choi, the principal of the school. Haechan and the rest were seated at the other side of the room, eyeing Wonwoo with a glare. “It was purely mine.” Wonwoo whipped his head from Junhui to the principal with a gasp.

“No!”

“Yes, Mr. Jeon?” Mr. Choi asked albeit not too polite.

“He saved me.” Wonwoo told him. “He’s not at fault.”

“And what are they doing to you before Mr. Wen stood in?” Wonwoo remembered Changkyun’s words. He can’t tell anybody or else a scandal will be made, and he’ll be in the middle of the mess. Wonwoo nervously faced Junhui and begged him silently to not tell what he saw—

“Haechan was teasing Wonwoo.” Junhui told the principal, although he was a bit hesitant as he spoke it. “He didn’t mean no harm, but I thought Wonwoo didn’t like it, so I punched Haechan out of rage.” Wonwoo’s relief that Junhui didn’t tell anyone but that doesn’t mean he’s safe.

 

Mr. Choi looked so finished.

“Look, Mr. Wen, even though you helped Mr. Jeon here, I can’t let you go.” He pointedly looked at the other three. “That will also be given to you three. You, four, resorted to violence and we do not tolerate that. You’ll be suspended, and I hope there will be no qualms about it.” Then, Mr. Choi’s attention drifted to Wonwoo. “And, as for you Mr. Jeon. I hope we don’t get any more issues. The four of you will be suspended for 10 days, and you must make a report of your doings.”

When Wonwoo and Junhui left the room, they watched as the other three sauntered away, throwing scrutinizing gazes at them once in a while before they’re completely gone.

Junhui sighed and faced Wonwoo, “Why’d you want me to lie?”

Wonwoo can’t tell Junhui or else something else will happen to him, dismissal maybe? So Wonwoo only shook his head, “I don’t want for more problems to happen.”

“Wonwoo,” Junhui sighed, and held Wonwoo’s wrist. “Why can’t you tell someone about your case?”

Wonwoo irked and pulled his wrist away from Junhui’s grasp a little bit too harsh. He glared at Junhui and moved backwards, hissing, “Why do you care?”

“Can’t I not care?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo’s brows furrowed deeper.

“You don’t even know me.” Wonwoo told him. “Please mind your own business. I appreciate your help, but I didn’t need it, thank you very much.”

And Wonwoo ran away from Junhui, back to where he thought he’ll be safe. Wonwoo ran where nobody will reside but only him and his thrumming heart. The nerve? Junhui doesn’t know him, so he can’t talk like that to Wonwoo. He doesn’t have any right to speak like that, especially since this is the only time they ever spoke to each other. But seriously? Wonwoo thought he grew a crush on the guy.

Wonwoo ran until he’s out of breath and as he was about to turn the knob, he heard two voices in the room. One of the voice is something that soothes him and the other, foreign but familiar.


	9. Chapter 9

“How’d you know hyung was in trouble?”

Minghao coughed out the juice he was drinking and faced Mingyu, mortified. “W-what?”

“Nobody was there when we entered, except the five of them.” Mingyu told him, hiding a laugh with his cough. “How you know hyung was in trouble?”

“Uh… Chinese senses?” Mingyu didn’t hide his laugh and he seriously almost fell over the chair he was seating on.

“What the hell is that?” Mingyu wheezed. “Is it—Is it like a Chinese radar or something?”

Minghao scowled at him and finished his grape juice. “Shut the fuck up, Kim Mingyu. You sound racist there for a second.” It became silent for a while, after Mingyu glared playfully at his friend. The tallest faced the window, staring at the afternoon sky. The clouds didn’t cover up the light colors of blue and Mingyu followed a cloud that passed by slowly.

“Do you think Jun-ge will be okay?” Minghao muttered but Mingyu caught it.

“Maybe he’ll be suspended. Worse, if he was really dismissed.” Mingyu said as he played with his lighter. Minghao took the last stick in his packet, and he’s saying this as someone who only smokes when he has a huge problem. _Hyung is a huge problem._ “But I guess hyung meant something good, you know.”

Then, a question startled Mingyu. “What’ll you do about the Wonho guy?”

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu clarified. “We’ll let him be.”

“But he’s in the middle of this mess.” Minghao puffed out the smoke that gathered in his mouth. “He should be liable for what’ll happen to Jun-hyung.”

Mingyu glared at Minghao and growled, “When I tell you to let him be, do it. I’ll take care of him if he messed with us again.”

“Mingyu-ah,” Minghao stood up and walked his way to where Mingyu was sitting. He leaned close to Mingyu’s ear and whispered, “Do you like him?”

Mingyu pushed Minghao away from him. “W-what the hell are you doing?” He could feel his cheeks burn up and Mingyu didn’t know why. Minghao just laughed and poked his cheeks, saying something in his native language. “Speak in Korean, asshole.”

Minghao moved away to go to where he sat a while ago, “If you wanted him, all I’m gonna say is that you’ll take responsibility of this.”

“I don’t want him!”

Minghao turned around with a suggesting smile, “Mingyu-ah, don’t be afraid of the prey.”

Mingyu kicked the chair toward where Minghao sat down, “What the fuck are you implying?”

“I don’t know. Timing is wrong.”

“Timing my ass.” Okay but maybe Wonwoo’s cute and Mingyu _kind of_ wanted to bury him in all the sweaters in the world. Whatever. This will just be his secret. For now, he’ll just annoy Minghao and why he has a ‘Chinese radar’ for Junhui, when he didn’t even sense Mingming almost drowning in the pool because S.Coups thought it would be cool to jump on someone in the pool.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's a mystery, Seungkwan is a good friend and has a money of a sugar daddy. Oh, and Hansol is his step-brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really meanie or story related but i just want to promote good music like bp valenzuela's "minimize" lol sorry but go listen to her if you feel like it, cause it's stuck in my head for so long oops. also i'm kind of disappointed with my writing style and i have a few chapters drafted and to be published but i only have limited connection so i rarely post. i'm trying to improve on my writing cause i honestly feel something is missing and i don't know what it is. so i'm looking for that in the past few months, but what i'm publishing is something i've done already. 
> 
> again, i'm sorry for the rare updates. i'm still alive and i honestly should update more frequently cause next year i'd definitely be busy lol

Wonwoo’s pushed away from the door and stumbled backwards. He yelped when he felt the sole of his feet miss the stair, only to be held by a pair of arms.

“Easy there.” Wonwoo turned around and he was met with a dangerous smirk, and a guy with his fringe running down his shoulders, the rest of his hair tied in a low ponytail. Wonwoo bowed and was about to run down the stairs only to be stopped by the beautiful boy.

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo felt his heart rose. Today was seriously an eventful day. The guy eyed the I.D then looked up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes. “See you around.”

Then the boy entered the room and before he could shut the door, Wonwoo saw a chair flying towards his direction. Wonwoo winced when he heard a cursed shout and he ran down immediately the stairs. What has he gotten himself into?

It was only when he remembered Yoon Jeonghan. Being part of the specific Yoon Clan means you’re pretty much known in any district of South Korea. Wonwoo heard that Jeonghan was the next heir in line, and okay, he got this from Boo Seungkwan—his only friend.

But the question is why is Yoon Jeonghan in his school when he’s actually already working?

 

 

Boo Seungkwan was in Bohyuk’s school, so he had no idea how Wonwoo really got his wounds. Of course, Wonwoo’s not dumb that Seungkwan is already getting suspicious but he just shrugged it off and the younger will only buy him ice cream. They meet after school, and Seungkwan promised Wonwoo that he’ll buy him a Popsicle to cheer him up. And maybe that’s not the case today.

“I’m broke today, spare me.” Okay, wow. Boo Seungkwan can lose money?

“What happened?” Wonwoo asked and he still tugged Seungkwan to the convenience store they frequent. They greeted the ahjusshi who knew them and went to the back part of the store where the frozen ice creams are placed.

“Some kid stole my money.” Seungkwan hissed. “Then, Vernon didn’t want to help me.”

Wonwoo felt bad and took two popsicles. “I’ll pay today.”

“You don’t have to buy me one too.” Seungkwan said, even though he already snatched his own chocolate popsicle. “I’ll pay you.”

“You never let _me_ pay _you._ ” Wonwoo told him, as they walk the aisle where the cup noodles were stored.

“Cause unlike you, Jeon Wonwoo, I have the money of a sugar daddy.” Seungkwan said and they finally made their way to the ahjusshi.

“Wow, um, you don’t look like one.” Wonwoo laid out ₩20,000 on the table and waited for the changed, while he and Seungkwan opened their ice cream already.

Seungkwan gasped when he saw Wonwoo’s hand. “Did you earn another wound today?”

His hand was still wrapped with the handkerchief Mingyu wrapped him with. He squeezed it and checked it sideways and took a bite on his Popsicle, “Yeah, I accidentally cut myself with a cutter.”

“Shocks, Wonwoo. You should be more careful.” They sat outside the store where a few small tables are aligned by the glass wall, all had three seats with them. Seungkwan changed the topic, “By the way, I have this new game, wanna play it?”

“I wish I can. Mom will be home early.” He told Seungkwan and pulled the younger’s wrist to take a bit on his watermelon Popsicle.

“Okay, sheesh. I’ll just mess up with Vernon.” Seungkwan sighed.

“Spare you step brother’s life, please.”

“Never.”

 

 Why did it feel like Wonwoo forgot something important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anything else, I *do* ship Verkwan. But then I stumbled upon this cute Chan and Hansol fic back then, and then I started shipping this rare pair.
> 
> //and if you need proof of my love for this two cute 98 beans, i do have a story called such a stressemme that i rarely update too lol and they're relationship there is quite a ride honestly.
> 
> ///sorry for the shamless promo

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @ jeonwoniw (twt)


End file.
